familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lincoln County, Minnesota
Lincoln County is a county located in the U.S. state of Minnesota. As of 2000, the population is 6,429. Its county seat is Ivanhoe6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,420 km² (548 sq mi). 1,391 km² (537 sq mi) of it is land and 30 km² (11 sq mi) of it (2.08%) is water. Lakes *Ash Lake: in Ash Lake Township *Curtis Lake: in Ash Lake Township *Dead Coon Lake: in Marshfield Township *Drietz Lake: in Royal Township *Gislason Lake: in Lake Stay Township *Hawks Nest Lake: western half is in Royal Township; eastern half is in Limestone Township *Lake Benton: about two thirds of the lake is in Diamond Lake Township; a small part stretches eastward into Marshfield Township and the southern third is in Lake Benton Township *Lake Hendricks: eastern half is in Hendricks Township, western half is in South Dakota *Lake Shaokatan: in Shaokatan Township *Lake Stay: in Lake Stay Township *Oak Lake: in Royal Township *Perch Lake: in Royal Township *Steep Bank Lake: almost entirely within Hendricks Township, but the northern edge is in Marble Township and the eastern edge is in Royal Township *Twin Lakes: in Hansonville Township *West Lake Stay: in Lake Stay Township Major Highways Adjacent counties *Yellow Medicine County (north) *Lyon County (east) *Pipestone County (south) *Brookings County (west) *Deuel County (northwest) Demographics data.]] As of the census2 of 2000, there were 6,429 people, 2,653 households, and 1,785 families residing in the county. The population density was 5/km² (12/sq mi). There were 3,043 housing units at an average density of 2/km² (6/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 98.82% White, 0.05% Black or African American, 0.28% Native American, 0.20% Asian, 0.42% from other races, and 0.23% from two or more races. 0.86% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 36.1% were of German, 17.5% Norwegian, 10.9% Polish and 10.5% Danish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 2,653 households out of which 27.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.70% were married couples living together, 4.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.70% were non-families. 30.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.35 and the average family size was 2.93. In the county the population was spread out with 23.70% under the age of 18, 6.10% from 18 to 24, 23.00% from 25 to 44, 22.70% from 45 to 64, and 24.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females there were 97.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,607, and the median income for a family was $38,605. Males had a median income of $26,494 versus $20,083 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,009. About 7.00% of families and 9.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.60% of those under age 18 and 15.00% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns External links *Lincoln County government's official website ---- Category:Counties of Minnesota Category:Lincoln County, Minnesota